Sometimes
by Dark Raven 642
Summary: When Raven suffers a terrible accident the only thing she can do is try to survive in a cold world.With some friends everything can be possible.Raven/Robin fanfic
1. Chapter 1: My life

**Sometimes**

_**Chapter one: My life**_

My name is Rachel Roth, but I prefer to be called Raven, a gothic girl with a normal life or that's what I thought before the accident happened.

I was seventeen years old when everything happened. I used to go to a normal school, have common friends or almost common and I didn't have the best grades but I worked hard.

My family, my mother left the house two years after I was burned. I didn't meet her enough to love her that much. Then she disappeared of the map. Nothing was known about her.

My father, he's a common person. He's tired of the bad living. He used to gamble a lot and he lost everything we had. He's really greedy. Sometimes I feel like he thinks that I'm a mistake.

My aunt, my father's sister, she's a really rich woman. She's pretty, intelligent, gentile. Too bad that she never married. She's the only one that really loves me. I only wish she was my mother, even though she's like my mother. She hates my father for been so irresponsible. He doesn't also like her.

My life is hard. I have to work on the evenings but I have a great friend where I work. His name is Victor Stone. He's such a funny person. People are mad at him just because he's half robot. He lost almost his complete body on a car accident. I like to call him Cyborg and he really loves it too. It makes him feel powerful and strong.

On the mornings I go to school. There's a crazy professor named Neil Richards but we all hate him so we call him Mad Mod. Kori Anders and I invented him that nickname. Kori, better known as Starfire for her long red hair, Garfield Logan, better known as Beast Boy because he's totally insane and Tara Marcovich alias Terra because she loves the earth and mod are my best friends even tough I'm completely different from them.

I don't know why but my life seemed to be perfect until March 16.

-Goodbye Cyborg! –I said after a long day working at the Chinese food restaurant.

-Bye Raven! See you tomorrow!

It had been a great day. I spent all the morning on the cinema with my friends because there weren't classes that day. Then I went to work and the restaurant was so full. I won a lot of tips and money. My father would be proud of me. While I was working as a waitress, I saw a really cute guy. He had black hair and a mysterious smile. He seemed to be Kori's age. She's 19. He wasn't really tall, almost my height. He was thin but seemed like he did a lot of exercise. I couldn't see his eyes. They were covered by a mask. I don't know why but I was really interested on him. I was thinking about him when I got out of the restaurant. Maybe I could see him tomorrow. I looked at the streets. They were empty. I checked if there weren't cars coming. I crossed the street. After that, everything went black. I opened my eyes. A white light dazzled my eyes.

-Where I am?? –I asked expecting a quick answer.

Nobody answered my question.

I tried to get up but my legs didn't moved.

-What? What happens to me? Where I am??!! WHERE I AM??!! –I got my trunk up.

-NO!!!! –I was on a hospital bed with my legs bandaged. –WHAT HAPPENED TO ME??!! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!! –I cried as hard as I could. I couldn't move my legs. A nurse came into the room running. She called the doctor and I saw the doctor coming into the room followed by other people. He tried to calm me down but I was desperate. He took me from the arms and tried to make me stop crying. Another person forced me to lye down. I saw a needle and I went back to sleep because of the injection.


	2. Chapter 2:Accidents and consequences

_**Chapter two: Accidents and consequences**_

I opened my eyes after what seemed to be an eternity for me. I looked around. There wasn't anybody near me. I put my trunk up. I looked around. I searched for someone near me. I needed to know what happened to me. Where was my father?

A nurse came in. She saw me awake and she called a doctor. The doctor came in with another person behind him. She was a medium height girl with pink hair and deep blue eyes.

-Rachel, I know this is really difficult for you but you were knocked down by a car. We made studies to you and it seems like your brain lost control on your legs. We can't make you move them and walk but with therapies and antibiotics we think that you can take back control of your legs and you can walk again. The process will be hard but we think you can do it.

-Where's my father?

-We don't know. We've been searching for him but he doesn't answer but we contacted your aunt. She's coming right now.

-Thank you doctor.

-Welcome Rachel. I want to present you Miss Kole Weathers. She will help you in psychological therapy.

-It's a pleasure to meet you Rachel.

-Nice to meet you too.

-Well, I'll leave you alone.

-So, you are a psychology?

-I'm a student. I almost finish my career and I'm making my service with patients that suffered some kind of accident and lost the mobility on some part of the body.

-Oh! So... What do you want to know?

-I won't put pressure over you. You can count on me. Tell me how you feel first.

-Well, I don't know what to think or how to feel. I feel empty. You know, something's missing me and I feel angry because my father isn't here with me. Even my aunt cares more about me. I've always felt like I'm just a mistake.

-You don't have to feel like that. Have you gotten any friends?

-Yes. I have four great friends. I just wish they could be here with me. –I don't know why but tears starting running down my face.

-Don't cry please. I have a surprise for you. –She stood up and opened the door. Some people entered into the room. I saw Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, Victor and my aunt standing there. My friends approached to me and I hugged them as hard as I could. I continued crying and crying. We chat for half-hour and then they said goodbye to me and told me to be strong, that I would walk soon. My aunt told me before she went away to be calm, that she would pay all the therapies and the stay in the hospital. It seemed like my father disappeared from the earth, the same as my mother once.

Since then I talked each day to the psychology and in a week we became good friends. She even confessed me that she was really in love and that when she ended her career she would marry with a man named Joseph William Wilson.

After a week of being on the hospital, my therapies started.

I was taken on a wheelchair to a big tank of hot water. There they changed my clothes to a swimsuit and they introduced me into the water with a kind of instructor.

-Hello. My name is Garth and I'll be your aquatic therapist but you can call me Aqualad.

-My name is Rachel.

-Cute name. Shall we start?

I was really nervous. I was scared that maybe I would sank. Aqualad was really strong and he was always beside me to help me if I fall but I was still scared of dying in the therapies.

-Don't worry. I'm here. Everything will be ok.

After the aquatic therapies I was given a shower and then I was taken to my bed. My aunt took me books and that's all that I did in the hospital. The books were my only company because my friends were at school or working, they wanted to help my aunt with the hospital bills.


	3. Chapter 3: Doctor Richard Grayson

_**Chapter three: Doctor Richard Grayson**__** (almost)**_

-I'm really bored in here Kole.

-Yeah, I know it's boring but you have to be strong. You'll se that you'll be healthy soon. By the way, there's someone that I would like to introduce you, he's a doctor student and he'll be your company here in the hospital. He's a really mysterious boy but he's really dedicated with his work. Come in, please!

The door opened and a guy entered into the room. He was the guy of the Chinese food restaurant.

-Uhm...Hello, my name is Richard John Grayson.

-Erm...Hello, I'm Rachel Roth.

-A pleasure to meet you.

-I'll leave you too alone so you can talk a bit.

-I've seen you before.

-Uh? Where?

-In the Chinese food restaurant where I used to work before... before this happened to me.

-Oh! Yeah! You were the waitress.

-Yes. And may I ask, what is your age?

-I'm almost 18.

-Really? You look older

-Maybe it's because you haven't seen my eyes. I don't look that old

-Why do you use that mask?

-Uhm... I like to have... my mysterious side?

-You can't be serious

-I just don't like people to see me. I think I'm a little... shy

-Well you're not being it. It doesn't notice

-You don't even know my personality

-He he, you're right in that part

-So I'll be your doctor

-ALMOST my doctor.

-Yeah, almost.

-And how should I call you almost doctor?

-Call me Dick. It's shorter than Richard John

-Ok Dick. And how are you doing?

-I am the one supposed to ask you that

-Ok, I'm great

-I don't think so for the expression in your face

-Well...

-And I thought I was the shy in here

-I'm worried about my aunt

-Why? Is something wrong with her?

-Not exactly. My father... He didn't bother to come

-I know. They told me everything about you Rachel.

-So why do you ask me?

-You were the one that started the conversation

-Right. Could you pass me one book please?

-Which one?

-The Shakespeare collection

-Here you have –Dick said as he passed the book to Rachel. She searched for a story in the book and started reading

-It's supposed that I'm here to talk to you, not for you to ignore me

-I thought we had finished our conversation

-You finished it and didn't tell me

-I want to read

-Ok, do what you want

-If I could do what I want I wouldn't be in the hospital, I would be in my work right now and I wouldn't be mad at my father because he doesn't care about me!

-We're making a progress right now, continue talking

-WHAT?

-Yeah, continue

-I came back guys! –Kole said as she opened the door –Do I interrupt something?

-No –The two of them said at the same time

-Well, Raven, Garth is going to take you to the tank right now for your aquatic exercises. Richard, could you please get out of the room as I dress Raven?

- I would like to dress myself this time Kole. I think I can do it alone

-Oh, ok. Let's go Richard

-Ok, see you later Rachel


	4. Chapter 4: Fight

_**Chapter four: Fight**_

-I'm done

-Hello Rae. Can I? –Garth said as he asked Rachel to take her to the tank. He carried her and left her softly in the water. She held to the border of the tank as he entered and helped her trying to swim. –And how you've been doing? Kole told me that you have a new "doctor"

-Yeah, kind of. He's really weird, less than half-hour and I already hate him

-I don't think you hate him

-Well I don't hate him but he bothers me

-In which way?

-He started making questions and trying to make a "conversation" and when I exploded because I was freaked out about his questions he said "we're making a progress right now, continue talking" and I was like WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!

-Oh come on! Just be patient

-You ask for too much, Aqualad

-Yeah, and more because you have a really short temper

-What do you mean with that?

-Someone can bother you easily, that's all

-That's not true

-It's happening again, just try to control yourself a little and you'll see that you'll be fine, maybe you will even be good friends

-Keep dreaming

-How did it go with Raven?

-Who?

-Rachel

-Oh, it was... wrong! Really wrong! She got mad pretty easy

-Be patient with her Richard, she's passing through a difficult moment

-I know but she acts like a spoiled kid. She gets mad because everything! I was trying to talk to her and then she just started reading and left me like "I'M HERE!"

-She's got a really difficult temper, just be calm

-Ok but if she treats me like that again I'll change from patient

-You can't do that. The hospital choose your patients and also you're only a student and Doctor Chang is your professor and he is Rachel's doctor so you don't have any alternative

-Ok but help me with her please!

-If you don't do things alone you will never be a good doctor Richard

-Right. The therapies should finish now. Then she'll take a shower and start a session with you right?

-Yes

-Can I be with you on the session? I can't be with her after that because I have a class with professor Chang

-Ok but just treat her kind

-HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT KIND OF THINGS?

-IT'S JUST AN ADVICE AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE IT IF YOU DON'T WANT!

-STOP SHOUTING!

-Kole! Take Richard out! NOW!

-I'm going Rorek!

-Calm down please! Rachel!

-BUT HE'S SUCH A...! –She couldn't finish the phrase because Rorek covered her mouth –Glumm somngda papolsm

-Shut up please! We are in a hospital! You need to have respect for the other patients!

-Uhm...

-How dare she talk to me in that way?

-Calm down Richard. Remember what I told you. You need to be patient

-Patient! She is just so... –Dick cried angry but containing himself

-Just try to calm down! She's a patient!

-I know but I was just giving her and advice and she starts shouting to me as if I had done something wrong to her!

-Maybe she just felt wrong about what you said

-Yeah but there's no need to act like that!

-Maybe she doesn't want to be half robot as her friend and she don't even have the money for being half robot

-But her aunt does and she pays everything to her!

-But didn't you consider that maybe she feels angry with herself because her aunt pays everything to her?

-I never thought that but how was I supposed to know that she would react like that? And it wasn't even an order it was just an ADVICE! Listen I need to go now for my classes, just... Tell her I'm sorry and that's all. Goodbye Kole

-Bye Richard

-Do you feel better now?

-Thanks Rorek. I never thought I'll calm down.

-You're welcome

-Raven... –Kole said as she entered into the room –Richard says that he's sorry

-Great! He don't even have the guts to tell it by himself

-He's got classes so he left

-Cool, I won't see him for today

-Come on Rachel –Rorek said as he took a book and passed it to her –He's not that bad and it was just and advice

-Advice! I just don't wanna talk more about it. Can we pass to another thing?

-I have to go guys. I need to see Joseph. See you later!

-Ok Kole. We'll stay here

-Bye Kole.


End file.
